High School Story, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in High School Story, Book 1 and their outcomes. **THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS** This game revolves around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Chapter 1 Choices Choice 1 (If Book 1 Completed) * Yes, remember my choices! * No, I want to use the default settings. Choice 2 (If Book 1 Completed) * Yes, I'd like to rename Your Character. * No, I'll keep my current name. Choice 3 (If Book 1 Completed) * Yes, I'd like to choose a new gender! * No, I'll continue as a girl/guy. Choice 4 (If Book 1 Completed) * Yes, I'd like to choose a new face! * No, I'll continue with my current face. Choice 5 (If girl) * Beachy Waves * Short Layers * Dark Tresses * Bouncy Curls * Glam Length (15 ��) * Rainbow Streaks (20 ��) Choice 5 (If guy) * Fringe Bangs * Short Curls * Basic Buzz * Black Side Part * * Choice 1 (If girl) * Mark a Statement (15 ��) * Satin and Leather (20 ��) * Let it Snow * Cardi Cute * Morning Jog * Cool for School Choice 1 (If guy) * Hipster Handsome (20 ��) * Winter Wonderland (15 ��) * Snow Day * I Work Out. * Classroom Chill * Just My Stripe Choice 2 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let me try something else. Choice 3 * We're taking things slow. (No effect) * We're both very happy. * It's complicated. Choice 4 * The basketball team! * The cheerleading squad! * Concert band! This choice will last for the rest of the book. Choice 5 * Fantastic! Congrats. (Relationship improved with Maria) * Gonna be a lot of work... * Great news! Get it? (No effect) Choice 6 * I'm looking forward to classes! * I still hate Mondays. * I can't wait to see Love Interest! Choice 7 * I'd love to! (12 ��) * Maybe another time. Diamond 1 (Emma Path) * Can't wait to start. * Am a little nervous. * Just wish we were doing the same thing. (Relationship improved with Emms) Diamond 2 (Emma Path) * What kind of things did you write about? * Am I living up to expectations? Diamond 3 (Emma Path) * Kiss her. * Hug her. Diamond 1 (Caleb Path) * * * Diamond 2 (Caleb Path) * * Diamond 3 (Caleb Path) * * Diamond 1 (Michael Path) * I can't wait! * I'm terrified. * I wish you'd join me. (Relationship improved with Michael) Diamond 2 (Michael Path) * Don't worry. Your secret's sage with me. * Oh no, we're shouting this from the rooftops! Diamond 3 (Michael Path) * Kiss Michael! * Tickle Michael! Diamond 1 (Aiden Path) * I'm super excited. * I'm pretty nervous. * Forget that. I just want to spend time with you. Diamond 2 (Aiden Path) * I'll be your inspiration any day. * You better write down this music! Diamond 3 (Aiden Path) * Kiss him! * Hug him! Diamond 1 (Maria Path) * I can't wait! * I'm a bit nervous. * I wish you would join me. (Relationship improved with Maria) Diamond 2 (Maria Path) * Extremely stressful. (No effect) * A huge relief. Diamond 3 (Maria Path) * Kiss her! (No effect) * Hug her! Choice 8 * My break was fantastic! (No effect) * My break could've been better. * Uh, what's with the skates? Choice 9 * On Air / Live from Berry High (25 ��) (Relationship improved with Maria, Relationship improved with Michael) * Current outfit Diamond Choice 4 * Holiday of the day! (School Spirit will be affected) * On the day! * Animal of the day! Diamond Choice 5 * To cozy up with the special someone! * Winter is coming. (No effect) * Wear your sunscreen. Choice 10 * I think I'm gonna be sick. * This is what teachers do? * I ship it. (No effect) Choice 11 * Maria, it's not Michael's fault! (Relationship improved with Michael) * Michael, you should've stopped this! (Relationship improved with Maria) * Both of you, calm down! (No effect) Chapter 2 Choices Choice 1 * There's something for you in the lost and found. (No effect) * Of something really minor. * There's been a misunderstanding. (No effect) Choice 2 * Couldn't you just refuse to resign? * You don't need leaderdship titles to be a leader. (No effect) * I'll do whatever I can to help you. (Relationship improved with Maria) Choice 3 * Serves her right. * That's outrageous! * Isn't that a little excessive? (No effect) Choice 4 * Oh, yeah, I remember... (16 ��) * I've deliberately erased it from my memory. Diamond Choice 1 * Name your hamster! This is a fill in the blank choice. Diamond Choice 2 * Morgan's snake * Luis's Lizard * Mia's horse In this choice you choose the order in which you view these events. Diamond Choice 3 * The computer lab across for us! * The English classroom next door! * The gym down the hallway! <-- Correct. Diamond Choice 4 * Snake? <-- Correct. * Skate? * Sneak? Diamond Choice 5 * Football. * Python. <-- Correct. * Hampster. Diamond choice 6 * The best. (No effect) * The worst. Choice 5 * I'm turning you in. * Please tell me there's a reasonable explanation... (No effect) Choice 6 * I'm so sorry. (No effect) * I had no idea. Choice 7 (Basketball Path) This is a timed choice. * Aim too high! * Aim too low! * Aim perfectly! (+Basketball) Choice 7 (Cheerleading Path) * * Choice 7 (Band Path) This is a timed choice. * Before the cutoff! * After the cutoff! * At the cutoff! (Band Score Up) Choice 8 (Band Path) * You have nothing to apologize for. * What got into you? Choice 8 or 9 depending on path * Awesome! (No effect) * Disgusting! Choice 9 or 10 depending on path * I have to go. (18 ��) * I'm sorry I can't go. Diamond Choice 7 * Bring it on. (No effect) * Looks like fierce competition. * Maybe we'll pitachi-''own'' you instead. Diamond Choice 8 * The massive sundae! Diamond Choice 9 This is a timed choice. * Knife! * Spoon! <-- Correct. * Fork! Diamond Choice 10 This is a timed choice. * Switftly! <-- Correct. * Slowly! * Slightly! Diamond Choice 11 This is a timed choice. * Bleat! * Eat! <-- Correct. * Sweat! Basketball Score Up, Cheerleading Score Up, or Band Score Up. If you win the ice cream eating contest, whichever team you are on has their score go up. Diamond Choice 12 * Don't worry, we're sharing. * Sorry you'll be paying for ice cream! Basketball Score Up, Cheerleading Score Up, or Band Score Up. If you win the ice cream eating contest, whichever team you are on has their score go up. Choice 10 or 11 depending on path * But I didn't do anything! (No effect) * Is this because I was texting in class? (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:High School Story